Carter MacNaire
Carter MacNaire is the brain child of the player Sylke Demise for the purposes of entertainment onWhispering Realms Chat, and is strictly used for the said use of entertainment. Carter MacNaire's Background To make this easy, I'm posting my Intro Post until I can best formulate his background in a far more concrete manner. The Glasgow Ripper, that's what he's known as, or was when he'd been in Scotland, but now he was in America. It was time to make a new name for himself here, and he was more than ready to do just that. He was one of those patient killers who stalked their prey, but he had a schtick that made it easy to find his victims. He was a photographer, and known for his portraits and landscapes, everyone hired him for their pictures. In fact, he was quite famous in Glasgow for his work, but never once did anyone realize what it was he really did. He used his photography as a means of finding victims, and what was worse, he had no preferences other than young girls. He targeted young girls simply because he loved the feeling of snuffing out their young innocent life, and it didn't bring him any sexual pleasure, at least not that he'd admit to. Carter had been doing this since his late twenties, killing in such a way that a pattern had finally been seen by none other than one Noinin McLachlan. The murders had caught the public's eyes four years ago with the death of a one of Interpol's Chief Officer's. It was at that point he'd called forth the best, one Noinin McLachlan. She poured over every possible file, and found more deaths than had been attributed to him all over Scotland and England. It was bad enough the press had painted him as 'The Glasgow Ripper', but what was worse was everytime that Noni got close, he stopped, leaving no clues. For four years he watched her as she watched him, amassing quite the file on Noni. She was his Clarice Starling to his Hannibal Lector, to say the least. For years, a trail of bodies followed behind Noni, bodies left from him as a gift, a reminder that she'd missed catching him when she had the chance. She'd come close, too close, she'd realized how he found his victims, and had no idea that he was in fact one of the suspects listed in the files she kept with her at all times. Now that she'd arrived in Washington D.C, it was time to leave yet another message. He knew she'd be sticking close to her ex-fiance in order to protect her son. Walking in the park across from the White House, he spotted the perfect victim. A young girl with brown hair and green eyes, exactly like Noni had. A cruel smile creased his lips as he used his tried and true method of getting people's attention, especially in America. His accent. He lured the young girl away from her family without ever being seen, took her pictures before and after he'd slaughtered her. As before, he dissected her away from the park, and far from prying eyes. However, sometime in the night, he left the body at another park where it would be found first thing in the morning. It would soon be all over the news in the D.C area, and though Noni was there, she actually didn't tend to watch the news, or read it lest it came across her desk so to speak. She tended to see too much darkness in the world, and therefore she didn't want to read about it in the news. Since this case wouldn't exactly cause flags to fly just yet, she'd not realize that he was there. Modus Operandi Write the second section of your page here. NoniAss3.jpg|Carter MacNaire|linktext=Made strictly for Entertainment Purposes NoniAss2.jpg|The Glasgow Ripper|linktext=Strictly for Entertainment Purposes